t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
((Guys, after the gathering, shouldn't we sleep then finish the patrol after we sleep? Dunno just confused.))~Darkshine ((We could just say the Patrols retreated and went to the Gathering. We could start from the morning. I will if everyone agrees.)) ~Mothflight ((Well,all we can do is wait for replies.))~Darkshine ((I agree it should be morning, and, sorry for being inactive.)) - Flamekit Dapplestar entered camp, slightly exhausted. She was still angry, but not as much as back at the clearing. The tension had been too great, and for some unknown reason she let her attitude go out of control. "I wonder how we are to hunt.. Do we have to hunt in the pine trees now?" She mewed her thoughts out loud. Rainfall padded up beside Dapplestar and spoke, "Since RiverClan is going through the same, maybe we could share the territory. More prey for all of us." Dapplestar "Do you think she'll agree? It's been so rough, it doesn't look like she'll accept." She sat against the snow, which hit her pelt like water. Is the snow melting..? Darkshine padded to the nearest water source to smell it. Sure enough, it smelled of two-legs monsters and oil. She ran to her leader as fast as she could losing breath each minute. "Dapplestar!" she called as she ran into the smelly camp. " Our only water source is contaminated." she felt panicky. They had no more water. Where were they supposed to drink from? "I'm afraid one of Smokestar's suspicions were correct." she shook her head sadly. She didn't want to believe the rascal was correct but she was. Rainfall "Hush, Darkshine, I'm sure RiverClan will allow us to use their river for the time being." She then turned back to Dapplestar, "I think Fernstar's been kind of...Rough, but knowing how close the two of you are, she's most likely accept it." Dapplestar looked at Darkshine, this time worry hit her. Her eyes clouded with fear, "I'll ask Fernstar at sunhigh. Right now, I just want to rest. All of you should." She gazed at both cats, her ears flat. Rainfall slowly nodded, "Be safe, Dapplestar." She rasped. Once again, her voice faltered. Darkshine noticed Dapplstar's rump wet and asked unknowingly, "why is your haunches wet?" she looked at the snow beneath her. Almost fully melted. She'd noticed this in the patrol but didn't dare to mention it. This, this well was even worse than before. Her heart raced, first the water, then prey, now this. She walked back and forth in panicked and surprise muttering over and over. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do..." She asked this question trying to find luck. Nothing. Her heart skipped a beat at no conclusion making her dizzy. Dapplestar had her mind running with questions, but she answered quietly, "I am probably just heating up in anger. Snow tends to melt with summer heat anyway.." Her words seemed to trail off, but she said no more, and just gave a nod to Darkshine, "Rest, do not waste your energy for tomorrow." She padded off to her den. Darkshine parted with her conversation with her leader and the new elder, Rainfall and padded into the warriors den. She just noticed how tired she was and almost immediately drifted off to sleep. Dapplestar had strange dreams that night, like sick cats that melted against the snow and were now left there like the rotten carcass of prey. She watched around as ShadowClan became sick, and she was the only one left. She yowled in fear, running away but there would be more cats. She couldn't escape. Then a twoleg, who held a strange, pointy and shiny stick, stabbed her. She felt the pain run through her veins like venom and she only screamed. It was the end. Then she blinked once, to open her eyes into reality, the sun's rays shining against the pine needles onto her eyes. She yawned, giving out a long stretch. Her dream was now dissolving to her dark, lost memory. She padded out of her den, just to see that some dirt was more visible than usual. Darkshine woke up the next morning hearing Dapplestar yowl. She shook the sleep out of her eyes and padded towards her. She was already outside her den and looking around the camp. Each step she took made a squish sound that was louder than before. The sun's rays were very hot. she was used to this hot weather and now that the snow was fine completely, she could feel the sun even more. She ended up panting and with no water making her steaming. She padded up to her leader and asked. "Were you having a bad dream? You were yowling all night." she looked worried. her leader had never looked so distraught. Rainfall stretched her brittle limbs, flicking her tail as she glanced around the camp with her icy glare. The older she-cat narrowed her eyes before padding out of the camp, on a patrol of her own. She made her way west of the camp. Rainfall padded slowly along, trudging through leaves and soil. Her paws ached after a while, and she shook the tired feeling from her head. She raised her head, opening her mouth slightly to catch the scent. She was able to find a scent of a rabbit about. The she-cat glared around at her surroundings until she found the scent again. Rainfall followed it until it became much stronger. She got into a crouch, striding forwards with silent steps. She quickly came upon the pray. She was unable to see it, so she took one more sniff. But this time...It smelled like...She wasn't sure. She jumped forwards and gripped the prey between her claws. The small prey didn't struggle. She opened her paws. The scent finally hit her...It was rotting flesh. She quickly dropped the prey and cringed at the scent. She glanced at the rotten mouse, seeing as it was only skin, and a few, darkened bones. Flies were buzzing about, and Rainfall swatted a few away. She quickly turned about, sprinting towards camp as fast as her old legs would carry her. Once she burst into camp, she yowled, "Dapplestar!, Dapplestar! I must speak with you, right now!" She glanced behind herself before spotting the dappled leader. She didn't care who was watching or listening, "Dapplestar, please, listen to me." She bounded voer to the leader of ShadowClan. ~Rainfall ((From chatzy.))~Darkshine Mothflight squirmed in his nest. His joints ached, the Gathering was rough on him. He forced his eyelids to open. Shafts of light peered down on him, he got up, stretching his limbs. A small frosty hint of air poked at his nose. Mothflight had almost forgotten about the rotting conflict. He grunted. When will the old days come back? With no worries, or problems? ''Mothflight sighed to himself, glancing around at his sleeping Clanmates. ~Mothflight ((My newly drawn pic of Darkshine! Dapple, can you make a section in the front page for pics?))~Darkshine ((hi sorry i havent been on, family conflicts -.-)) yawning she stretched and sleepily walked out of the apprentic den, the snow squished beneath her paws, seeing rainfall calling for dapplestar she wondered what was wrong, so she sat down withinearshot and pretended to mess with the melting snow, but it only dissolved in her paws, her stomach rumbling she wanted to eat but couldnt bring herself to, she didnt want her or anyone else to get sick at all she continued to mess with the snow trying to listen to what rainfall and dapplestar were about to disscus Silverpawz ((Oh, that one roleplay from Rainfall is really old now. Also, yes. Short roleplay.)) Dapplestar padded across camp to the warriors den. She knew her deputy was there, and he was most likely awake, hopefully. She meowed his name by the entrance, wishing to have a word with him for a minute. She had her thoughts on talking to RiverClan's leader today. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 20:19, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ((By the way, guys, tell me if you want a picture of your cat. I am going to like make a base/lineart thing of every warrior cats rank and just color them in and upload them for any clan or just ShadowClan. I don't know how popular it will become because I know how much you guys like my drawings sometimes. e-e )) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 20:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Eaglepaw yawned as she absent-mindedly made the journey back to camp. She slowly lowered her head and flattened her ears, closing her eyes that would shine brightly as if a star most of the time, but an obvious dull look always shrouded them when she was tired. She gasps and comes back alive as she almost stumbles, then observes the area. She makes an estranged expression when she sees her golden paws soaked. ''W-what? her mind speaks out. Eaglepaw realises green patches started to appear underneath her. The snow is melting! She hasn't seen grass since she was a kit. She almost had forgotten what it looked like, remembering instantly at the sight of the soft material. Eaglepaw let out another yawn, then padded forwards again, gasping softly at the sudden squelch sound. Nevertheless she continued, entering the apprentices' den and weaving past Silverpaw's nest, not bothering to check if she was even curled up in there. Eaglepaw finally plopped down in her own, yawning once again and feeling her fur puff up like a little golden ball of pure fuzziness. She finally closed her eyes and let the void pull her in. ~Eaglepaw ((I posted that for Eaglepaw she can view rp's on her 3DS but not post rps so... I will be posting her rps for her for a while.)) - Flamekit Darkshine noticed her leader was busy so she nurvosely padded away. She looked around noticing a few apprentice and warriors awake. She opened her mouth wide to yawn and strictly noticed Eaglepaw sleeping in a little golden puff ball. She smiled warmly. It looked so cute that the little apprentice was lying so comfortably and formed into a furball. She let out a purr as she watched the she-cat sleep. She padded on watching Silverpaw playing with the melted snow. She was looking at Dapplestar, Mothflight, and Rainfall talking to each other. She padded out of camp, wondering if she should be out her alone. She saw a little hole in the ground that could carry food. She grabbed a twig in her jaw and poked at it. An alive snake slithered out.'' At least its food!'' She thought. Thesnake hissed and dying to strike bi she was ready. She leaped omto a tree, hoping the snake couldnt climb it like some other snakes. Fourtanatly, it couldn't. She climbed down a bit getting ready to pounce. She sprang off the branch with lightning speed and landed on the spine. Before it could react, she bit hard on the neck choking and destroying the air-pipe helping it breath. She see a paw on it and bit the head off taking the poison glands off. ((Sorry if those last two sentences were wolf-speak. I just watch a lot of documentaries and i know how it qorks sooo...)) She proudly bring it back to camp, exhausted from the battle. She put it on the fresh kill pile and lay down next to it resting.~Darkshine ((Dapple, you saw Rainfall in her elderly harness omg. You should know this.)) ~Rainfall (Kidding) Mothflight lift up his chin, nodding to Dapplestar. He pulled himself to his legs, he lashed his tail to one side, padding away, not looking to see if the calico followed. What is this about Fernstar? Mothflight did understand that Fernstar had some conflict at the Gathering. And that conflict may effect the Clans in a large way. ~Mothflight ((Darkshine, it's not wolf-speak if you're using the actual terms like you are. If you used something like auditories in place of ears, that's wolf-speak)) ~Eaglepaw (( that was me posting for Eaglepaw...)) - Flamekit ((Guess who got their computer back)) ~Eaglepaw After watching the tom pad outside and past her, she followed calmly. She sat down once she faced him and licked a paw, which washed off her whiskers, "Mothflight, I am leaving you in charge while I am absent. I will be going with Darkshine to RiverClan's camp to ask Fernstar if we can get both clan territories together for the time being." Her eyes clouded with a little worry as she went on, "Do not worry, I'm only taking one cat for the reason we are not a threat at the moment. Take a hunting patrol out, and see if there's any possible way of hunting. I want a report when I get back." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 00:34, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ((Omfg, i am sooo confused. I've been so inactive lately, and i srsly do not know where to start to get back on track? Halp?)) -Honeydrop is confused and is going to throw soad cans at people. (Someone halped me. THx person) -She slowly wobbled over Mothflight and Dapplestar; Yawning. "Hey, Mothflight. Hunting Patrol?" She asked. (Short, but...whatevs.) Ravenheart looked around darkly , hiding in the shadow of a tree . Her blood red eye seemed to glow . ((My dad blocked Skype, guys.)) (That must suck ... if I even had Skype ) - Ravy Moth, jesus. It's been like a day. ANSWER MEEEEE.)) -Honeydrop who is derpily waiting for Mothflight to say something. WQoah, Raven...WTF. Cool eyes. o3o)) -Honeydrop who has started to start ito Raven's red eyes. "Ok. I have the Clan under my wing." Mothflight nodded to the calico. He later turned to Honeydrop. "Yes, I was about to gather one." He fluffed out his fur and lashed his tail as he padded away. "I will get more for our patrol. Dapplestar is going to RiverClan to talk with Fernstar. She will bring a warrior along, I need to gather a patrol." He explained quickly, arriving at the Warrior's den. ~Mothflight ((Lol, sorry Honeydrop. Gosh, this rp paragraph sucks. I'm typing quickly right now. )) "Okay." She causually followed the grey deputy to the warrior's den like a kit.- (This one is short too but I didn't know what else to say, also, i forgot what prey shadowclan has. List of it please?) -Honeydrop, following mothflight causually. Flamekit awoke, his ginger fur wet and covered in dust, Flamekit got up and padded outside and stared at the melting snow for a second, Flamekit looked around and saw Mothflight. Flamekit bounded over and asked "When will I become an apprentice?" the small orange furball looked at Mothflight waiting for an answer. - Flamekit Ravenheart looked Honey's way, eyes narrowing . Why is she starting at me.....? Ravenheart thought , hoping she'll go away . Reinforced raven talons flexed as she closed her eyes tightly Mothflight stopped, turning to the flame-pelted kit. "When you reach 6 moons." He paused, twitching his whiskers. "Soon." Mothflight poked his head thorugh the Warrior's den. He surveyed the den quickly. "Rainfall, Silverpaw, and Eaglepaw. You guys are heading on Hunting Patrol." He flicked his ear, waiting for the Warriors to come around. ~Mothflight She got to her paws, hearing her name. The elder looked at her deputy and rasped, "It's not safe for cats so young and a cat so old to be out there. Too much sickness." She flicked her tail, "And I'm not a warrior. I'm an elder." She shook her head, "Better luck next time." She turned and slowly padded back to the elder's den. ~Rainfall ((OMG, i'm so sorry. I forgot that. I need to get my facts straight. xI .. I was typing that absent mindly. So sorry. Here's a re-write of the pararaph.)) Mothflight stopped, turning to the flame-pelted kit. "When you reach 6 moons." He paused, twitching his whiskers. "Soon." Mothflight poked his head thorugh the Warrior's den. He surveyed the den quickly. "Duskfall, and Darkshine.. You guys are heading on Hunting Patrol with Honeydrop and me. We need to see what we can catch." He flicked his ear, waiting for the Warriors to come around. ~Mothflight BTW, Moth, I can't play AJ anymore ;-; Watches the cats calm and quietly , not wanting to disturb what they are doing . Why wasn't any cat talking to me? '' thinks , how bored I was , having not spoken to a cat in moons ''Probably cause they're scared of me . ''- Ravy Flamekit sighed then padded off thinking ''Just two more moons... ''Flamekit saw Ravenheart was bored. Flamekit hid in the melting snow and some grass and stalked up on Ravenheart. Flamekit got down into a hunting stance and narrowed his eyes to a slit and stopped breathing, Flamekit unsheathed his claws a little then leaped at Ravenhearts tail and scratched it playfully. - Flamekit Flicks crooked tail "Hello there" -Ravy~ Flamekit looked at Ravenheart and mewed "Hello, how are you this sunrise?" Flamekit sheathed his claws and stared at her red eyes then asked "Why are your eyes red?" - Flamekit "My eyes... um I was born this way"- Raven~ Flamekit mewed "Cats don't have red eyes from what I've seen, I saw all the eye colors on a Two-legs weird puddle, and I didn't see red anywhere, you must of blown something that the two-legs call; a blood vessal, and how'd you get that crooked tail." Flamekit had many questions but he knew not to ask most of them, Flamekit flicked his tail then mewed "You didn't tell me how you are doing." - Flamekit "Reasons ..." I flexed my claws in annoyance ~Raven ((sry havent been on in a while, ive been busy with school)) ''ok she said and went to go get eaglepaw"wake up fuzzball!" she said proding her with her paw"we have to go on a patrol, come on." turning around she noticed flamekit talking to some one, so she padded over to flamekit and sat down next to him/her((sry flamekit lolz)) who are you talking to? silverpaw((and dappy i would draw and post a pic of my self but i cant because i cant draw cats xd and i dont know how to post it so i would appreciate it if you do thx)) The golden puffball flattened to reveal the dark, rather dirty and wet, pelt of Eaglepaw. She shuffled and shook her head on the nest in an attempt to find a more comfortable spot. Groaning, she reluctantly rose from her spot, gasping when she realised she woke up late, then flattened her ears and let out a brief puff. My mentor would have woken me up if he planned something for me, anyway, she suggested, sitting on the floor next to the entrance of the den. Eaglepaw didn't want to go out. It was hot. ~Eaglepaw looking back into the apprentice den she mewed"Eaglepaw, come on! we have to go on a hunting patrol'' If there is any good prey left" ''she thought to herself, her blues eyes glinting in the sun she blinked and licked her paw swiping it over her ear a few times, losing patience(( so short)) Flattens ears at the cat, sinking head low -Raven Eaglepaw shook her head, sighing. "No, you mouse-brain. Only the warriors are going. We're not included," she hissed, feeling especially unfriendly today. "Besides, I'd rather not burn to death." ~Eaglepaw ((Guys, I am so, SO sorry. I've been busy this whole week, and last. Last Friday, it was my birthday, and me, my family and a friend of ours have just been out for almost the whole weekend. This week, it was all school supplies, clothes shopping and I've been stressed because I haven't been exactly able to be on my laptop. It just runs too slow, so now I use my mom's. I am going to try and be on more, but I have school next Monday. Also, Moth, I was going to take Darkshine, but it's fine now. xD Silverpaw, if you want to post a picture of yourself, I can give you two options, which are these: 1. Make an account, and upload a picture from your files. 2. Post that picture on some website, like deviantart, or something else, give me the link directly, and I'll upload the picture without you worrying to make a wikia account.)) Dapplestar decided to go by herself. She was going to ask Silverpaw along, but she let her new apprentice take the chance and go on a hunting patrol. She wasn't doing any harm to RiverClan anyway. She was only going to ask Fernstar something that could help both clans. As she padded out of camp, she casted worried glances at the enviroment around her, and a chill had started to run down her spine. There were patches of bare soil exposed, and the air felt a little warmer than usual. She guessed it was Greenleaf's work. After she crossed the border line, she took a deep breath and padded her way close to the shore of the river, hoping she would find the camp that way. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 21:47, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ((Argh. I wasn't paying attention to that either. It's just that Honeydrop, Darkshine, Duskfall and me are the only active warriors. I wanted there to be a bigger patrol, so sorry. Gosh, i'm making a lot of mistakes.)) ~Mothflight ((It's okay, calm down.)) 00:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ((Sorry for inactivity. I was camping and no wifi.)) Darkshine pricked her ears again at the call of her name. She sighed and heaved her body up. Padding on the marsh like ground, she strolled up to her leader and sat down grooming her muddy paw. "Yes Dapplestar, I'm ready for the trip." She mewed. She shook her black fur which was soaking up all the heat making her even more hot. (Sorry if I'm not explaining things again. I haven't finished reading all the rp.)) She sat waiting to cross her enemies' territory. She felt eager to see Echopaw again. She sighed and looked around the camp and kept ruffling her fur keeping her a little cooler and taking away the heat that was trapped in her fur.~Darkshine Looks around ,lowering body down , flattening herself "What's going on....? " I mumbled , trying to be unnoticeable (I have school next week, I'm nervess as heck)-Raven Darkshine noticed her leader was already padding out of camp. She lifted her slim body up and bounded over. Her pace slowed as she neared her leader's calico pelt. ((Wait am I going or not? Just confused. Oh no, I already started heading towards Riverclan territory with out waiting. I guess that means I am going?)) She glanced around the forest, her gaze saddening as the minutes flew by. The once beautiful trees were drooping in the unfamiliar heat. "This is starting to look like MarshClan!" She hissed in an agitated voice. She sighed and padded on, getting closer to the fishy scent of Riverclan each second...~Darkshine (Sorry mothflight, i havn't checked this talk page in awhile. Now, have we left camp? I didn't really read all the action.) -Honeydrop who is trying to figure out where to be The grumpy elder was seated in camp, by the elder's den. Sitting in silence seeemed to be her thing. She watched her paws carefully, as if studying them. Dapplestar had left, so it seemed the clan was left unchecked. Her breathing had become rugged, and she began to pant heavily. But she was just sitting there. She laid herself down, digging her face into her paws. She began coughing a few, dry times. After that, she wheezed. This carried on for a long while, and her paws began to squirm around. ~Rainfall ((ok i have to possibly three things to say, 1. UGH WHY DO I NOT READ THE PREVIOUS CHAT CRAP!!!! 2.Eaglepaw im sorry for waking you, just forget i said anything and go back to sleep xd 3. i feel stupid now, and thats all)) "You know eaglepaw, we could just sit and talk, we havent had a good conversation recently and...well im bored, your probably bored, so we could do something, fun, together, you see what im saying?" Turning her head back she began to wash her back, pausing a few minutes at a time to sneeze becuase of her fur tickilng her nose."And eaglepaw, sorry for waking you up, i get a little impatient with things((and i dont read the flipping chat)) do you forgive me?" SiLvErPaWz ((this is mostly dirrected to dappy but who cares)) ive made a new account and i really dont know how to upload stuff, ive never done this before, so im kinda unfamiliar with it help if you can thanks))silverpaw ((also my username is jadecat6((if you need to know that thanks)) silverpaw ((We're about to leave. We'll just go if Duskfall doesn't reply in a while. )) ~Mothflight ((Moth, so am I going with Dapple? And here Silver. Its kinda based on the activities so its lush instead of icy. I kind of forgot the territory. You can use this as your picture. I just edited it so don't think I drew this cause I don't like copying ppls work. I just edit. ))~Darkshine thanks so much darkshine ((Wait, this should be a little better one. That ones a little messy. "Should" not to sure.)) ~Darkshine ((I think so, check in with Dapple. )) ~Mothflight Okay, okay. Dapplestar is, at the moment, not responding to the people of her clan. She is honestly quite stressed with her scool work and other things. She will be trying to respond to you during the weekend.)) ~Fernstar Poor dapple ;( anyway SO SORRY MOTH! Been so tired from the new school schedule and i've been try to improve how I take care of my pets ETC... Also becuase i'm currently working on a book. :D But yeah...I'll try to get on here as soon as possible (This goes to everyone) so I may be inactive for a couple days at a time. So sorry if you have to catch me up on alot of things. ~Honeydrop who sucks at 6th grade division and is always needing help from her tablemates. Darkshine noticed her leader was already padding out of camp. She lifted her slim body up and bounded over. Her pace slowed as she neared her leader's calico pelt. ((Wait am I going or not? Just confused. Oh no, I already started heading towards Riverclan territory with out waiting. I guess that means I am going?)) She glanced around the forest, her gaze saddening as the minutes flew by. The once beautiful trees were drooping in the unfamiliar heat. "This is starting to look like MarshClan!" She hissed in an agitated voice. She sighed and padded on, getting closer to the fishy scent of Riverclan each second...~[http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkshine903 Darkshine903] Ravenheart watched her clanmates walk by her like she was just another shadow , cold and alone . Her sleek black pelt matched into the shadow she has been siting in , hardly eating . Her life was messed up , some cats used to be out to kill her . She died before , so she still had the faint scent of Dark Forest . Her reinforced claws flexed . I should be dead again ...staying that way .....I don't care anymore . I'm no used to be clan -Ravenheart ((Dark, Dapplestar is going to be inactive for a while. It is best if you go on the patrol with me and Honeydrop.)) [http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ripple.of.mc Ripple.Of.Mc] (Ravh so lonely) drags a scrawny blackbird is her dark hollow , under a tree next to camp . Tears the barely tender meat off , and threw it away after barely being touched . She curled up in her feather lined nest "I haven't been asked on patrol .. Nor hunting or gatherings ... " she mumbled as she tried shutting her blood-red eyes to sleep- Ravenheart ((Raven, you can join our patrol. With Honeydrop, Darkshine and Mothflight.))[http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ripple.of.mc Ripple.Of.Mc]. ((Oh, OK redooo...)))) )) Darkshine padded towards the gray tom sitting next to Honey drop waiting for the patrol. "Hey Ravenheart!" She called out, her whiskers twitching and her tail flicking, "wanna join? Is it okay Mothflight?" She questioned. She shrugged and looked around the sodden camp. She wanted to cry, yet she didn't. A question zoomed around in her head. What if it was like this forever? She couldn't stand it. She rippled her fur trying to get the thought out of her mind. ((I had to redo an rp to keep it going.)) Her sleek black and gray tabby pelt shone in the bright sunlight in the unwelcome screech in the distance near NightClan territory. "Stupid ditch cats!" She mumbled under her breath and sighed.~Darkshine [http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkshine903 Darkshine903] She peeked her head out, her eyes glowing " Yeah, I guess ... But I bet she won't .. " her tone seemed to shiver in nervousness . Why does this she-cat trust a rogue like me.....? Her whiskers twitched in curiosity . -Ravenheart ((I is from RC.)) Hunter ran into Shadowclan territory without realising chasing a vole, it ran to the icy lake and ran to the center, Hunter followed the vole, but, as he stepped onto the center the ice gave way, Hunter gasped in surprise, Hunter struggled around trying to get balance but he couldn't. Hunter took and deep breath and screeched at the top of his lungs for help ((He has a neck wound that kinda affects his talking, but since he screeched his neck would hurt a lot.)) Hunter took a deep breath as he went under, his limbs went stiff as he went deeper and deeper. - Hunter Darkshine cocked her head at the black warrior. A screech sounded in the distance alarming her. "Mothflight?" She dipped her head. "May I go check it out?" Her paws twitched with anticipation to figure it out.~Darkshine [http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkshine903 Darkshine903] Perks ear and start slowly padding after Darkshine , her reinforced raven talons sinked into the ground as she followed quietly -Ravenheart (Shorrttt) ((Okay, ever since two weeks ago my parents "caught" me speaking to people they didn't know and they took away my iPod, my laptop and they changed the password to the house's internet. I have no way of being here unless I use a friend's phone like right now. I might be back, but I have no actual good news that I will return. Meanwhile I am absent, I would like Moth to take over and if I don't come back in a month, I guess I'll give you my most honest permission to let you become leader. Fern might as well become main admin while I am absent until I find my way to come back. I am so sorry, guys. I wish you the best of luck without me.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 22:07, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Let's say Dapplestar went to Riverclan but couldn't cross the river and got swept away by the current? Then after a long time (if you take a long time to come back.) She found her way back to camp? I'll miss you Dapps! Like my new Sig?))~Darkshine [http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkshine903 Darkshine903] Mothflight lift his head to the two warriors. "Wait up, Darkshine. We will go together as a patrol. I don't want cats getting all over the place. Especially in these conditions." He paused, his paws itching to get out of the camp. "You may lead, Darkshine. Let's go in the direction of that 'screech'." Mothlight pointed his snout forward, signaling to Ravenheart and Honeydrop to follow. ((Wow, Dapple. That is a lot for you right now, along with school work. I hope you'll return soon. (Not sure if you'll be able to read this.) Also guys, because of Dapple's absence, we could pretend that she is sick with some cough. So, it'll make sense. But before we could make that official I need your agreement.)) Mothflight 22:52, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ((How did you color sig?))Darkshine nodded. She knead her head forward and set off,making sure her clan mates were following. She looked backwards. "Mothflight, what direction?" She knew well this tom knew from instinct and that's one of the reasons she admired him. She felt awkward leading a patrol but she kept going. A large log came in the way but she easily leaped over. She strided towards the icy lake from which she found a Riverclan it smelled like in the already melted lake. "Stupid furballs! There such thing as borders." She growled and dove in. She was used to the water so she didn't mind. She grabbed the scruff and pulled to the side. "Help!" She hissed trying not to be cross. She waited for the warriors to catch up and help.~Darkshine [http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkshine903 Darkshine903] ((I colored it and then I posted the source code into the sig. box.)) Mothflight was agape when he saw the cracked ice. He burst forward, helping Darkshine by biting into the nape as well. He heaved the body onto a thicker slate of ice. Breathing heavily. His tiredness soon turned into anger. "What's this? RiverClan stealing prey!? Don't you have your river already!?" He sneered, his fur rising because of agression. Mothflight 23:16, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hunter coughed up water and began gasping for air, Hunter looked up at the two warriors standing above him. Hunter rasped "Huh...? I wasn't stea-- I crossed the border didn't I? Alright, I hate voles now... voles are always getting me in trouble! It's a betrayal to nature I swear it!" Hunter then reached up at his neck wound and felt that the cobweb and herbs came off. Hunter then began worrying. - Hunter "Sure!" She joked, sides heaving. She looked at the poor cat and mewed, let's return him just like Rainfall. The old memory flashed in her eyes filled with sadness. She lifted the tom onto her shoulders and waited for the deputy to follow. (That's all confusing since I'm new)~Darkshine [http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkshine903 Darkshine903] ((OMG you edited while o was still typing sorry I didn't lift you but I still joked.))~Dark Ravenheart watched behind a tree "He maybe stole ...i think...idk "-Ravenheart (ssshhhooorrrttt) Mothflight stared Hunter in the eyes. His whiskers touched Hunter's face. "Likely excuse. We have no evidence that you did not steal! He curled his lip, demanding an answer. Mothflight 23:53, September 11, 2014 (UTC) "Mothflight calm down! I know your worried about Dapplestar being sick but you have to calm down. He's telling truth." She gave a pleading look. She looked calmly at the apprentice and mewed warmly. "Let's get you back home. Mothflight, may I escort this warrior?" She questioned with a hint of curiosity in her eyes as she glanced at Ravenheart. "Stupid-furball!" She muttered and padded in front of the rc cat.~Darkshine [http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkshine903 Darkshine903] Hunter pointed toward a vole that smelt of Riverclan and that has clearly tired, Hunter then mewed slyly "Why would a apprentice lie? apprentices don't lie as much as warriors." Hunter flicked his tail in amusment at this cats fustraition, Hunter then mewed slyly "You can't do anything to me or you risk war with Riverclan, and you don't want that do you? Your numbers will fall greatly, the sickness is strongest here, and if you do cause war your clan will kill you or cast you out and never speak of your name again..." - Hunter She watched quietly , her blood red eyes glowing "Hmm.. if he stole he would smell of prey " she chuckles and is to herself "I think Dapplestar didnt pick out the best deputy "-Ravenheart (I have so short rps cause I'm having an allergy attack) Hi I'm Lunarkit may I join? Description- A brown and white she-cat with icy blue eyes and brown spots, with black stripes on the side of her face and legs. She has a smoke black tail.Icyclaw18 (talk) 00:07, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ((You told me as Heathershade and I was Snowkit. I'm still sorry for youuuuu))~Dark(stripe) jk (-hugs her- thank u) ((How about: a white she-cat with brown leopard like spots and sharp blue eyes. She has a smokey black tail and one white paw. 2 black wavy stripes form on the sides of her face as well as 2 black dots. I'm looking at the pic my sis gave me! LOL.))~Darkshine "Oh!" She mewed sounding surprised. We don't plan on attacking Riverclan yet." she mewed. "Just joking! Gotcha'" she sneered "know, how about it? Your making a lot of trouble here!" She joked and crcled him. ((Welcome!))~Darkshine [http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkshine903 Darkshine903] she laughed "What was Dapplestar thinking ?! I don't think you ever had an apprentice ?!Your the stupid furball here !" She flicked her crooked tail-Ravenheart